Un gusto culposo
by Deirdre Monaghan
Summary: Todas esas noches sin pegar el ojo, las auto-lesiones, las peleas entre ellos. Todo podía significar algo, algo que ninguno quería aceptar, pero gozaban no hacerlo.


Anime: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan

Fanfic: One-shot

Pairing: RivaMika

AU, Lemon, Incesto, OoC.

Isayama es mi papi y me dijo que podía escribir lo que me diera la gana. Naaaaaaah meeeentira, créanme, si lo fuera probablemente ya sabríamos que hay en el sótano de Eren *llora*. Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama la yama asesina Haijime, todos los derechos reservados. *Ayy es que si no escribo eso me regañan*

* * *

"Oe, mocosa. ¿Vas a venir a mi casa a entrenar?," se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono. El rostro de Mikasa era un poema. Hace tanto que el enano no la había invitado a entrenar sus artes marciales. De hecho, tenían una relación precisamente cercana, era de extrañar como se habían distanciado desde hace tiempo. Sí, habían crecido prácticamente juntos, siendo él el mayor y ella la más pequeña. No se negó a ir, de todas formas, tenía alguna que otra cosa que debía entrenar, además de que había faltado a la escuela por día festivo. Se vistió con unos simples shorts para entrenar a gusto y una playera negra que usaba en sus días de combate. Nada especial. Unos timbrazos desesperados indicaron que Levi ya había llegado a recogerla. Salió acompañada de su madre y un simple "llego después" la dejó afuera.

Tuvieron una corta platica, de hecho, Farlan había tenido la idea de practicar los tres juntos, dado que él y Levi compartían un gusto por las artes marciales, mientras Mikasa solo iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Por alguna razón que no llegaba a comprender, el hecho de que Farlan estuviera ahí le... ¿molestaba? ¿Tal vez porque le debía dinero? Probablemente. Sí. Eso debía ser.

Llegaron y como siempre, las perras en descontrol saltaron sobre ella y le propinaron cariñosos lengüetazos en el rostro a modo de saludo. Un "hola" a su tía Kuschel y esperaron a que Farlan saliera del baño mientras Levi se quitaba el pantalón estilo militar.

Mikasa volteó algo alterada hasta que se dio cuenta que traía un short abajo, su sensación de alivio habló por ella hasta que el de pelo grisáceo salió, el trio dirigiéndose al jardín, ambos hombres conversando de una posible zona de entrenamiento bien equipada en la zona ahora desocupada de la mansión. Mikasa siempre se había sentido mal respecto a que, cuando ambos estaban juntos, hablando de técnicas en combate y el ultimo medallón de Ronda Rousey, la hacían sentir que era un muy mal tercio. Siempre intentaba bloquear esos parloteos de los dos, jamás entendía nada, era como si sobrase en aquella casa.

Llegaron al enorme jardín y se sacaron los zapatos, comenzando a calentar con movimientos simples, maromas, estiramientos, etcétera.

Luego empezó lo bueno. Al menos para el par de chicos, porque para Mikasa era definitivamente una desgracia a la que ella sola aceptó ir.

Levi sentenció –porque así lo sentía la chica– que iniciarían por montar. Ella se descolocó, obviamente escondiéndolo en su eterno gesto de neutralidad, sin saber qué demonios era eso de montar. La primera víctima fue ella. Levi le pidió que se acostara en el pasto boca arriba, ella algo confundida, obedeció, cuando Levi puso sus piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, atrapándola. Casi se sonrojaba, de no ser porque el enano, explicando cada movimiento, ponía todo su peso sobre ella, aplastándola. Mientras tanto, Farlan, como siempre, decía posibles vías de escapatoria del agarre, mientras Mikasa seguía sofocándose, a veces pensaba que ese enano en serio quería matarla. Él le hacía llaves, tratando de no lastimarla en lo más mínimo; cosa que no era rara, ya que con ella era totalmente diferente de los demás, como una relación de hermanos siameses. Aunque el término sonaba hasta cierto punto grotesco, a ella no le molestaba ni un poco, incluso era algo que pasaba por alto la mayor parte del tiempo. Mientras, Farlan observaba cada movimiento del otro, concentrado y escuchando.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Farlan fuera la víctima, Levi se separó, casi rozándole un pecho a ella. No dijo nada, solo un pensamiento, muy sombrío y carente de sentido, le hizo querer huir… Pero no. Ya estaba allí, de cualquier forma tendría la oportunidad de vengarse.

Farlan sufrió exactamente lo mismo que ella, pero con mayor magnitud. En realidad, el jiu-jit-su es algo muy complejo, pero con movimientos poco forzados, ya que consiste en lastimar al oponente usando su fuerza propia.

Pronto estaban practicando otra forma de montarse, donde se posiciona pecho contra pecho, obviamente ella abajo, mientras el pelinegro casi la dejaba sin respirar. Una desventaja de ser mujer son los pechos. Ella se sofocaba mientras sentía la gruesa manzana de Adán de Levi vibrar a cada palabra que pronunciaba. A veces se preguntaba si lo que le hacía era sin querer o era para joderla… Tal vez nunca lo sabría, encogió sus hombros mientras hablaba consigo misma en un debate mental.

Lo mismo se repetía con Farlan, le mostraba cada movimiento –la americana, por ejemplo, esa mierda puede romper brazos– hasta que el aludido tapeaba alguna parte del otro y así indicaba que parase.

Estuvieron así durante hora y media, con las posiciones que, con albur o no, eran incomodas más hacia Mikasa, que siendo una mujer era la que más se sentía violada. Más cuando veía a Farlan estar debajo de Levi, su mente fujoshi se activaba cada que los observaba a ellos dos. ¿¡Por qué vida!? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Todo iba bien –dentro de lo que cabe "bien" en esos momentos–. Farlan se fue a trabajar y los dos pelinegros se quedaron solos.

No es por nada, pero ella se sentía bien de cierta forma. Aún así tenía ganas de desquitarse con el enano, por hacerle pasar tanta mierda psicológica y física en esos momentos.

"Entrenemos combate," dijo ella, convencida de que esta vez le partiría la jeta.

Levi sólo se encogió de hombros, en acuerdo a la propuesta de su prima. "Iré a por los guantes," y se levantó del pasto, creando sonidos de cierta forma placenteros al oido debajo de su cuerpo, saltó la barda de grabados de metal y salió al patio de la casa, pasando antes por un pasillo lleno de macetas a las orillas de este, en unas pequeñas jardineras.

Ella esperó, recostada en el pasto con sus brazos doblados, haciendo soporte para su cabeza.

Y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia el cielo. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era él. Sí… Levi. "Qué enfermo," dejó salir ella en voz alta.

"Tú estás enferma," interrumpió él, lanzándole un par de guantes a la cara. Eran unos negros y con los nudillos cubiertos por unas almohadillas, sin dedos.

Los de Levi unos gruesos, esos que se utilizan en boxeo.

'Cabronazo', pensó Mikasa en el momento en que Levi chocó sus puños, en un intento de verse amenazador.

Ella puso el cronómetro para marcar tres minutos y frente a frente colocaron sus guardias.

¿Qué podemos decir? Teniendo a un par de prodigios en las artes marciales, está de sobra describir la pelea.

Ambos terminaron con la cara, torso y entrepierna jodidos... Metafóricamente hablando, obvio.

Levi se sacó los guantes. "Voy por algo de agua, ¿quieres, mocosa?"

"No." Mikasa jadeaba exageradamente, el combate no era... Precisamente lo suyo.

"Como quieras," el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y de nuevo se fue, esquivando a las perras.

Mikasa aún jadeaba, se sentía demasiado cansada, se levantó, pero sus piernas fallaron, haciéndola caer de lleno en el pasto. Su respiración seguía sin normalizarse y comenzó a entrar en pánico, se puso en pie nuevamente y con mucha dificultad abrió la reja y fue al baño más cercano, topándose con Levi, que notó su estado.

"Oi, ¿qué te pasa?"

"No, mierda, quiero vomitar." Su voz estaba baja, como si hiciese mucho esfuerzo para crear sonido con la garganta.

Lo paso de largo y llegó a su principal destino. No había notado que sus oídos habían empezado a producir ese zumbido de aturdimiento. Era obvio que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Estaba inclinada contra el inodoro cuando Levi llegó, sentándose frente a ella en cuclillas y con el garrafón de diez litros que traía le sirvió un vaso de agua. Se lo ofreció. Era muy extraño, pues en ese tipo de situaciones Levi se alejaba lo mas posible. Ella escupía pero no salía nada. Bebió un poco de agua y la devolvió. Poco a poco su ataque pasó, normalizando su respiración y dejando de escuchar el zumbido. Levi –muy extrañamente, aún siendo casi hermanos– llevaba todo el rato ahí, acompañándola. Le pasó una mano por el pelo, como un pequeño cariño para tranquilizarla, se puso de pie, para después tomarla de la mano y cargarla tipo 'princesa'.

Mikasa aún no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, se sentía fatal y sólo podía reprocharse a sí misma por ser tan inútil, por no poder llevar a cabo un combate sin estar a punto de morir.

"No desayunaste, ¿verdad, pendeja? Ni me dijiste, pudimos haber evitado todo este espectáculo," la regañó Levi, subiendo las escaleras, siendo seguido por el par de animalillos que parecían tener una especie de tick en el rabo pues no lo dejaban de mover de un lado a otro.

"¿No quieres nada de comer?," la voz de Levi retumbaba en su pecho, Mikasa sí estaba aturdida, pero no tonta, era obvio que le gustaba esa cercanía que tenía en ese momento con su primo-hermano. Se podría acostumbrar, a lo mejor era porque jamás le había pasado esa tragedia estando con él, que no había experimentado esa forma tan suave de hablar de él, pero como bien sabía, estando con ella o con su mamá, era como un oso de peluche. Uno muy sexy.

Inmediatamente, descartó esa idea tan estúpida de su cabeza. Era IMPOSIBLE para ella pensar así de él, en realidad, le parecía de cierta forma extraño, como si estuviera haciendo algo muy malo, algo digno de ser llamado 'pecado', además que no puede permitirse pensar así de su familia.

"No tengo hambre…" con una voz algo débil contestó ella. "Siento que podría vomitar mi propio estómago," esto lo mencionó con afán de molestar, de todas formas son familia y es su forma de su llevarse.

"Qué desagradable," contestó el otro aún caminando sin prisa por el enorme vestíbulo para subir las escaleras de mármol. "Pues entonces te daré algo, a ver si así te mueres de una vez," con sorna, Levi rió ligeramente después de pensar unos segundos su respuesta. "Quiero ver la tele," casi que ordenó la pelinegra. Llegaron a un cuarto random, el que está paralelo a la biblioteca, denominado coloquialmente como "El Cuarto"… Básicamente el cuarto que va desde las parrandas más mamonas, visitas, albergue de los gatos que encontraba Kuschel por la calle, hasta el que Levi usa cuando el suyo está demasiado limpio para ser usado por cualquier ser vivo.

Levi tenía deseos de dejarla caer como costal en la cama, pero se contuvo y la colocó con cuidado sobre el mullido colchón. Él se acostó del otro lado de ella, en la derecha de la cama, con un pequeño control que estaba en el buró de madera oscura, y encendió la pantalla de plasma.

Estuvieron alrededor de dos horas viendo American Horror Story. Levi incluso confesó que era bastante –por no decir demasiado- adicto a la serie mientras Mikasa… no salió sana mentalmente de ahí. El ambiente era bastante relajado, sobre todo ante la comodidad del aire acondicionador después de haber hecho actividad física, además de aquél clima de verano, como si la Tierra no se decidiera si dejar llover o que haga calor, ¿qué demonios le pasa? ¿Está en su periodo o qué verga?

Mikasa rió para sus adentros después de aquél pirado pensamiento. De todas maneras no tenía algo mejor en qué pensar. Bueno, sí, en evitar que su estómago hiciera ruido para así matar de hambre al enano, porque, Dios, ¿quién no se da cuenta? Él tiene hambre y lo sabe, sólo quería de excusa el malestar estomacal de ella y así comer él también. Pero que ser tan malévolo, aprovechándose de la situación de otros para satisfacer sus propios deseos.

De cualquier forma, ya tenía suficiente con tener que chutarse desde el primer capítulo de la serie que ama su primo. A lo mejor por eso está tan loco, una vez se enteró que Petra –una de sus (molestas) amigas – iba a abortar, le pidió el feto. Cualquiera diría que estaba jugando, pero con la cara que le ponía para pedírsela era todo un emblema.

'¿Qué clase de familia tengo?', preguntó ella para sus adentros.

Ahhhh, como sea, era muy su pedo si le dio el feto o no.

Cuando ¡oh, sorpresa! ese mentado órgano interno de contentillo hizo su ya tan famosa presencia en los momentos menos… ¿apropiados? ¡Pero si estaban en la cama joder! De acuerdo… eso sonó mal.

Levi sólo la miro en plan de '¿Es neta?', a lo que ella contestó con un simple gesto de pene en su dedo medio.

"Todavía de que te dejo pisar mi suelo me tratas así, qué linda," comentó, pausando el disco y levantándose, siendo seguidos por uno de los perros.

"Que no. Canela, no," ordenó el mismo azabache, quitándose de encima al perro cuyo pelaje hacía honor al nombre.*

Ella le siguió, premiando al perro por el hecho de llevársela en contra del enano, con unos cortos cariños a la cabeza. Fue detrás de él, cuando él gritoneó, empinándose en el barandal de madera.

"OE, ¡OREO!"

Ella puso un gesto de confusión. A lo mejor era su cocinero, pero qué apodo. Rió ligeramente, era seguro que así se llevaban entre los dos. Un sujeto de pelo con dos tonos de color y un rostro con pómulos y barbilla marcados salió corriendo de quién sabe qué lado de abajo, probablemente la cocina, llevaba puesta una bata de chef arremangada.

"!Ahora qué!," preguntó de mala gana buscando desde dónde le había gritado el chico.

"Arriba, idiota," el sujeto volteó hacia arriba, dirigiéndole una sonrisa burlona al azabache.

"Qué, ¿acaso te querías sentir alto?," dijo con evidente sorna.

"Sí, pero sería una pena que por ser tan alto pueda enfrentarte para despedirte de una vez," se defendió el enano.

El otro puso cara de susto, resignándose que de una u otra forma, debía acatar las órdenes de cualquiera que estuviera a cargo, y con Kuschel fuera, no tenía quién lo defendiera, así que de buena gana, respiró hondo y en buen plan, habló.

"¿Qué quieres?," bueno… no en taaan buen plan.

"Haznos unos sándwiches, esos a los que les echas salsa de espagueti," el tono de voz de Levi cambió, como una colegiala que se aprovechaba de sus encantos para que todo el mundo hiciera lo que ella deseaba. 'Debió aprenderlo de la zorrita de Petra', pensó automáticamente Mikasa.

El tipo –del cual ella no sabía el nombre– sólo frunció el ceño y regresó a la cocina, escuchándose como movía las cosas de mala gana, sin parecer que lo hiciera enojado, sólo para molestar.

El par de pelinegros regresó al cuarto, cuando a Levi se le pasó una brillante –según él– idea.

"¿Y si vamos a nadar?," ok, eso no se lo esperaba. Pero obviamente no iba a dejar que el enano lo supiera. No, no, no. Sólo puso su neutra expresión, dando a entender que poco le importaba.

"Pero no traigo ni siquiera traje de baño."

"Ah, cierto, mi mamá debe tener uno por ahí," dijo con cierto ademán, se comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón mientras ella seguía ahí. Qué igualado, pensó ella, antes de que él pusiera un milímetro abajo sus bóxers que por cierto, eran marca Playboy.

Era innecesario recalcarlo pero, qué se le puede hacer.

* * *

Después de buscar y hurgar entre los cajones de su tía, encontró algo decente –dentro de lo que cabe 'decente' en el ropero de una diva cincuentona que ni ebria pierde el glamour–. Un bikini strapless color negro, con la parte de abajo que tenía nudos de moño a los lados de la cadera.

Mikasa no se sentía incómoda, lo que le sigue. Este bikini se le hacía demasiado revelador por el hecho que no tenía forma a ser sostenido en los hombros. Aunque habría que ver el resto de ellos, que para elegir el strapless, así han de estar los otros.

Bajó a la piscina (techada por cierto). Era un lugar bastante acogedor, tenía unos tres metros de profundidad y un perímetro de 8 x 6. A las esquinas, un metro lejos de ella, descansaban unas columnas de mármol, mientras que al fondo, paralelo a la puerta, estaban unos tres vestidores con puertas de madera que no llegaban al piso ni al techo, un punto intermedio pero sin dejar ver nada, y dentro de estos, había en repisas de madera unas toallas blancas e impecables, delante de ellos había también unos cuatro camastros de madera perfectamente barnizados y dos tenían una toalla encima. El piso a la orilla de la alberca era de cemento pero después era de mosaico, recubierto de algo para evitar que alguien resbalase. También, a la derecha de la puerta corrediza de cristal, en un hueco estaba una estatua, de una sirena sentada sobre una piedra, peinándose, menos mal que el techo llegaba hasta ocho metros. El lugar era bastante, bastaaante amplio.

Pero ¿dónde estaba Levi? A lo mejor en el baño que estaba estratégicamente colocado en una puerta de la esquina.

Mikasa se sentó a la orilla de la alberca, remojando sus pies en el agua, que por cierto estaba tibia. Se relajó y dejó que el ambiente tan relajado la envolviera, el único sonido existente era el eco que hacía el agua en movimiento y la música que ya estaba puesta cuando ella llegó. Cerró los ojos unos minutos y escuchó que alguien entraba, por pereza no quiso abrirlos, pero podía deducir que era el cocinero, pues al caminar hacía eco con sus zapatos, cosa que no se lleva en una piscina.

Escuchó el movimiento de cerámica y metal siendo colocado en algún lado, después de que se fue, ella abrió los ojos y vió un plato en cada camastro, con unos humeantes, calientes y deliciosos sándwiches de varios quesos con salsa de espagueti.

Se levantó, pero sintió algo agarrar fuertemente su tobillo, cuando se enteró ya estaba bajo el agua, sin olvidar el dolor en su costado derecho de haber azotado contra el agua. Abrió los ojos –milagrosamente no le ardieron por el cloro del agua– y vió al enano, con su sonrisa burlona cada vez que le hacía una jugada.

Ella lo empujó con los pies y salió a la superficie, agarrando su toalla y escurriéndose el pelo.

Casi al instante salió él, respirando agitadamente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí, tarado?," cuestionó molesta, pues planeaba comer su sándwich estando seca y ÉL se lo arruinó.

"El suficiente," dijo secándose, haciendo su pelo mojado hacia atrás, dejando ver sus ojos que Mikasa había visto toda la vida grises, pero en este momento, los veía azulados. No había notado que llevaba así un rato, el enano le interrumpió.

"¿Qué me ves, pendeja?"

Wow, rude.

"Me preguntaba qué mierda te veía todo tu harem, pinche deseada," se sentó en el camastro y mordió su sándwich, tan crujiente, caliente y delicioso.

"Al menos yo sí tengo alguien que me haga caso," escupió el pelinegro, haciendo a Mikasa detenerse en medio bocado y tragándoselo lentamente provocando un dolor en su garganta de la sequedad.

No supo qué contestar, pues no tenía ningún buen argumento para defenderse. Sólo contestó con un "jódete", dando por terminada la discusión. No le había dolido en absoluto, pero eso no quita que si se pasó de verga el enano.

Se terminaron su almuerzo en un rato calmadamente, aunque el ambiente no dejaría de estar así de tenso hasta que alguno de los dos dijera algo. Levi, de la nada se levantó y tomó su celular. '¿¡Había estado ahí todo el tiempo!?' y cambió la música a una más… Mikasa.

Cosas como K-Pop, por ejemplo.

Para ser más específicos, "This Love" de Shinhwa. Esa canción que ella había bailado antes de salir de la secundaria. Sí, hace años, pero Levi le había estado haciendo burla desde entonces. Era extraño, porque normalmente le hacía algún comentario cuando le quitaba el audífono del oído y estaba esa canción justamente. Pero ahora sólo la miró, como si esperara su aprobación. EXACTO, el enano azabache esperando aprobación.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, realmente no consideró necesario responder con palabras.

"Menos, mal, ya la iba a quitar por todos los traumas que seguro te dejó tu escuela de mugrosos."

"Ya, ¿que nada más buscas en qué momento lanzarme unos de tus putos insultos? ¡¿No tienes absolutamente nada mejor que hacer?!," se levantó, pocos segundos antes de llegar hasta su límite y tomó la toalla que había usado, caminando a grandes y fuertes pisadas. "ME LARGO."

Y después de eso, una puerta de cristal siendo azotada. En ese momento es en que Levi agradece el auto-control compartido, ya que si no la habría roto. ¡¿Pero que mierda pensaba?! ¡Que se le escapa la chica!

Se puso de pie y corriendo fue detrás de ella. Sobraba saber que estaba en traje de baño y que primero se debería cambiar… a menos que en serio esté muy loca para salir así a la calle.

No se lo pensó dos veces para ir a "El Cuarto". Llegó sólo para hacerse un auto-facepalm, lamentándolo pues hasta le ardió la cara, pues olvidaba que Mikasa se había cambiado en la recámara de Kuschel. El tiempo se le resbalaba de las manos, no iba a dejar que la mocosa se fuera tan fácilmente, y justo llegando a la puerta, se la topó, ambos chocando contra el otro. Él fue más rápido y la tomó de la cintura, arrastrándola dentro del cuarto y cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?," preguntó con ese tono de voz que amenazaba que podría matarte, con los brazos cruzados y viéndola desde arriba, pues Mikasa había terminado en el piso.

No recibió respuesta. Había tardado mucho en reparar en las diminutas lágrimas que aún corrían por las suaves y blancas mejillas de su prima. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Ella se levantó y lo empujó, sólo como queriendo apartarlo de su camino, pues no aguantaría un minuto más allí. Le dolía. Pero es estúpido, ya que ella y todo el mundo sabía perfectamente como Levi trataba a todos. Sin embargo, le dolía. A veces no sólo eran los insultos, cargados de groserías leves y hasta a veces fuertes, de ofensas a su persona y mentalidad, sino que también diera justo en el clavo. Justo en donde le dolía más. Y honestamente, ella no era ninguna pendeja para aguantar las estupideces de quién se hace llamar su primo. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era propinarle un putazo que le doliera hasta el culo y largarse de ahí, regresar a la comodidad de su casa donde nadie le hacía daño.

Pero no la dejaba, se encontraba acorralada contra la pared, ella pudo hacerle alguna llave para quitárselo de encima, pero no. Él actuó por inercia y sostuvo sus manos por encima de su cabeza, para evitar que le golpeara, y levantó la rodilla a la altura de su abdomen, así se ahorraría las patadas. No hablaron, ella sólo intentaba cubrirse el rostro, pues no quería que Levi viera su nivel de debilidad, sin poder parar su llanto. Pero él tenía su cabeza en otro mundo. Sólo podía sentir ese remordimiento, por no poder controlar aquel comportamiento de él a los otros. Algo así como un simple y mero impulso, del cual nadie, ni él se libraba. Era triste para él pensar en cómo trataba a su familia, y el cómo la actitud hacia Mikasa cambiaba, pues pasaba de tratarle como la mujer que es, a tratarla como una sucia perra.

Sin embargo, no podía cambiarlo. No debía. Ya había pasado muchas veces. Todas esas posiciones con las que llevaba a cabo sus técnicas de defensa no eran por 'accidente'. Él no era un pendejo. Sabía perfectamente bien que Mikasa se sonrojaba al estar debajo de él. Y no era nada nuevo.

Tal vez era ese instinto tan primitivo de ser humano, sin importar que fueran familia. Probablemente era pura perversión y depravación de él, siendo parte elemental de su personalidad y forma de ser. O era simplemente algo pasajero; una etapa, algo que ya se le pasaría.

Deseaba realmente que fuera así.

Todas esas noches de insomnio, visitas secretas al terapeuta –Armin se había vuelto alguien de muchísima confianza–, auto-lesiones y largos días de aislamiento significaban algo. Algo muy importante. Pero eran ambos quienes se negaban a aceptarlo.

Poco a poco el llanto de Mikasa iba cesando, mientras ambos pensaban casi lo mismo. Sólo se miraban fijamente, el uno al otro, conectando sus oscuros orbes, como la sinapsis entre una neurona y otra. Lentamente, ella dirigió su mano al rostro del joven azabache, y él no la detuvo. Posó delicadamente la mano en la mejilla de él, estudiando cada una de las facciones del chico… sintiendo como si se tocara ella misma.

Levi, sin ninguna prisa ni obstáculo, colocó las manos en la formada cintura de la pelinegra, como si en aquél abrazo diera a entender que no quería, que no podía dejarla ir.

Como si el mundo a su alrededor se detuviese, sus labios se unieron. Fue un roce inocente, lento y lleno de afecto, de un sentimiento compartido. No pasó mucho antes de que la intensidad aumentara y el beso se volviera cada vez más demandante. Los movimientos de los labios de cada uno se fundían en el otro, Levi pasó la lengua con suavidad por el labio inferior de ella, no hubo reclamos ni mucho menos, ella accediendo sin pensárselo. Sintió como él exploraba esa cavidad que tanto había deseado toda la vida, con sosiego y millones de cosas en su cabeza.

Para cuando ambos lo pensaron, ya estaban en la cama, sólo con prendas interiores.

"Jamás me creí ser el afortunado de verte así," susurró Levi al oído de Mikasa, con lujuria y satisfacción. Ella no dijo nada, en cambio sonrió para los dos y con sutileza llevó su mano a la entrepierna de su primo, frotando su miembro por encima de la ropa. Él se empezaba a excitar de más. No es que tuviese miedo o algo parecido, simplemente temía que alguien los encontrase en esa situación.

Besándola de forma apasionada, desvaneció temporalmente esos pensamientos. Realmente quería disfrutar esto, pues sabía muy bien que no tendrían otra ocasión por el resto de su miserable vida. Su erección crecía con cada roce de Mikasa, mientras ella no dejaba de corresponder el beso. Pronto, su pene palpitaba con sed de sentir 'algo mas'.

Sin esperar alguna respuesta o permiso, ella introdujo su mano por debajo de los bóxers del azabache, rodeando el miembro con las venas resaltadas y comenzando a mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, rompiendo el beso mientras ahora concentraba su mirada en el cuerpo agitado de su primo. La respiración comenzaba a dificultarse dentro del aire caliente que ambos despedían de sus bocas. Ella no dejaba de sentirse… ¿mal? ¿En qué forma?

De la misma que lo sentía él. Pronto, sin poder aguantar un segundo más, Levi desgarró la ropa íntima de la chica, sus ojos oscurecidos por la excitación y el deseo atascado de morbosidad por ambas partes. Él llenó de saliva dos de sus dedos y los introdujo en su vagina, creando un sonido de acuosidad al estar húmeda, recibiendo un gemido a cambio por parte de ella. Esa fue música para sus oídos, el tener a su prima a su merced era definitivamente algo de lo que se arrepentiría en un futuro, pero no ahora. Como bien sabía, ella no era virgen por ningún lado, y eso de cierta forma le provocaba. Con cada pensamiento de celos y ganas de tenerla para él y sólo para él, movía con mas brusquedad sus dedos, metiéndolos cada vez más y moviéndolos rápidamente, teniendo la otra mano ocupada en su propia zona de placer, masturbándose a la vez que la masturbaba a ella. En medio de tal lujuria, metió toda su mano con el puño cerrado en ella, moviendo más rápido la otra mano que mantenía su miembro ocupado y sacando gritos agudos de dolor y placer de la boca de ella. Subió la mirada y ella se tocaba sus pechos, masajeándolos ella misma, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta por la incapacidad de controlarse, mientras dejaba salir jadeos como un perro y un hilillo de saliva le escurría. La imagen resultaba todo un espectáculo erótico para él, y ¿por qué no? Para ella igual, pues recibir placer tanto sensorial como visual al verlo masturbándose, era satisfactorio pero a la vez morboso y dañino para sus morales.

Después de que ambos tuvieran un orgasmo casi a la vez, mojando la cama de fluidos y la habitación de gritos de regocijo. Mikasa voluntariamente abrió más las piernas mientras separaba con sus dedos los labios vaginales, incitando al pelinegro a entrar en ella. Sin ninguna otra cosa en mente ni control, la embistió de una sola vez, él soltaba bufidos por cada estocada rápida que hacía, chocando sus caderas contra las de ella, ambos llenos de cierto miedo mezclado con placer, la adrenalina de salir corriendo en cualquier momento carcomía sus cuerpos, no era seguro que estarían sin amenazas dentro de esa mansión. El corazón les latía a mil por hora mientras las manos de él temblaban ligeramente y ella tenía las pupilas dilatadas, del placer… y el miedo.

Se besaban con apuro y ruego, casi de forma que parecía una violación. Así lo pensaría alguien se entrase a esa habitación en ese momento. Una habitación que no era más que la de su tía. Unos escalofríos recorrieron la espina dorsal de él al recordarlo. En cualquier momento su madre llegaría, y podría verlos en aquella situación.

Casi como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese momento, la folló tan duro como pudo, mordía con brusquedad sus pezones y con esa flexibilidad impresionante que poseía, lamía donde se encontraba la unión carnal entre ellos, tragando esos fluidos, mientras ella no podía hacer más que gritar y sujetarse fuertemente a las sábanas, mientras escuchaba y sentía como se movía el colchón e incluso el soporte de madera del piso, era tan salvaje que ni ella misma podía creerse capaz de estar haciendo aquello. Pronto, ambos habían llegado a su ahora cuarto orgasmo, dejando salir unos últimos gritos y él abalanzándose sobre el colchón mullido, cayendo sobre ella, aún sin calmar su agitada respiración.

Ella no podía negar que lo gozó tanto como él. Pero algo la carcomía. Esa sensación de sentirse sucia. Ella no quería llorar, pero aquel sentimiento la obligaba hacerlo. Las lágrimas no tardaron unos segundos para hacerse presentes, en los ojos rasgados y oscuros de Mikasa.

"Lo… siento mucho, Levi…" se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, dejando escurrir el semen de su primo por entre sus piernas y se vistió, para irse corriendo de aquella mansión. Dejándolo solo.

* * *

Aquella noche… ese sentimiento de arrepentimiento lo hacía sentir como la misma mierda. Jamás pensó que hubiera podido follarse a su propia prima. No sólo era aquel complejo sexual que tenía con ella. Tal vez el 'emocional'.

No podía borrar de su mente aquellos bellos ojos grises cálidos que lo veían con amor.

Probablemente era esa la palabra por la que no podía pegar ojo. Amor.

No olvidó que había eyaculado dentro de ella sin un condón. Las consecuencias serían bastante fuertes si ambos estaban de acuerdo en tener o no un bebé producto del incesto… él prefería verlo de otra forma. Un bebé producto del amor que se tenían dos primos.

Pudiera ser una especie de masoquismo lo que hacía. Uno mental y físico, al estarse masturbando de una manera muy descontrolada. Con todas aquellas imágenes eróticas de Mikasa pasando por su cabeza y diminutas lágrimas de culpabilidad rodando por sus mejillas.

Algo así como provocarse auto-placer con un arrepentimiento.

Como un gusto culposo.

* * *

*1: Esa perra, Canela, existió, y era uno de los tres perritos de mi primo. (?)

* * *

Oook es mi segundo fanfic donde pongo lemon y aus, me siento satisfecha con NUESTRO trabajo (beta-chan cuenta), pero aaaa que depravaciones las mías, lo primero lo saqué de cuando fuí a entrena con mi primo a sukasa justamente jiu-jit-su, hasta que me empecé a sentir mal del estómago XD me dormí un rato en el cuarto de mi tia comi un sandwich mal hecho pero con buena intencion y me fui XD ya yaaaa si lo saque lo primero Y YA, no empiecen con sus suposiciones por que les conozco cochin sss. Laaa cosa es que aaaa es mi primer rivamika y eso que no es de mis OTP's . Era necesario no me imaginaba otros personajes haciendo... muaaaaaano, me despido que es bien pinche tarde yy sólo les recuerdo mis querida/e/i/o/us lectores que en 3 dias es mi cumple (15 años, aun tengo 14) y nomaaas les presumo que recibo regalos dos dias seguidos, pero, PREGUNTA!:

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

-¿Por qué tenemos una mente tan depravada?

-¿Galleta?

Sin más, me largo a dormir que mañana mi papa me obligará a hacer ejercicio ;A;, menos mal que será leve por mi coxis MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Pórtense bien y hagan su tareita de vacaciones cabrones, que sé que no soy la única con esa suerte de tener tarea.

JA-NE! *gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh*


End file.
